


Adjusting facts

by triggermoreliketiger



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, prinxiety fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, Funny, HumanSides AU, Jokes, Just awkward video calls, Kisses, M/M, Teasing, a little bit of teasing, super-short, universityAU, video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggermoreliketiger/pseuds/triggermoreliketiger
Summary: Don't you love it when you're making out with your boyfriend and your mum video-calls you?





	Adjusting facts

**Author's Note:**

> This is losely inspired with this marvelous video, pls watch this piece of art, I love it it's so funny:
> 
> https://youtu.be/-zmrC5nfGDU

"Oh wait she's calling now. Shitshitshitshitshit abort that." Roman was starting to freak out. He had been waiting for a video call from his mother for all evening long but after 11pm he got bored and Virgil decided to drop in and... Let's say that the were in the middle of something when she started calling.  
"Easy there Princy." chuckled Virgil, his right hand still tangled in Roman's hair "Do you want me to leave or something?"  
Princy stopped fighting with the button of his shirt and quickly checked out Virgil. His lips were a little bit reddish, his hair was messed up, his hoodie opened, showing a v-neck t-shirt with holes through which Roman could see Virgil's pale skin. He didn't dare to check out the lower part of his body.  
"Oh shit don't. Just... You know... Try to make yourself look decent... And don't try anything weird please." Princy cursed under his nose, he himself probably looked like a hot mess (and yes he meant hot in both meanings of this word). He combed hair with his fingers and slightly pinched his cheek while watching Virgil slowly walking to the bathroom, wondering how is that he had such a beautiful human being as his boyfriend.  
He clicked the video call button and his mother's face appeared on the screen.  
"Hello my dearest son!" she exclaimed loudly and clapped "Look at you!" Roman gulped "You're looking like one fine man today! Your eyes are shining so brightly and these wonderful pink cheeks! My beautiful boy!" she squealed and even though Virgil was in the bathroom Roman could still hear his boyfriend chuckling. Apparently his mother assumed that his look was sponsored with Roman taking care of himself. Well... Whatever works.  
Roman laughed awkwardly.  
"Haha you know me so well mum. I like looking good."  
That's when Virgil appeared inthe bathroom door again. His eyes were still burning but he looked much more presentably.  
"Roman what are you staring at honey?" Roman's mother asked suddenly seeing her son glaring at something obviously behind the screen. Roman blushed slightly.  
"Nothing mum a friend of mine came to give me back my... Emmm book."  
"Oh this is amazing! Please tell him to come closer I would love to meet your friends."  
Roman smirked evily.  
"You heard my mum Virge come here." he patted the place beside him where 5 minutes ago he himself was making out with Virgil under him.  
Virgil snorted. He didn't want to do that but he also didn't have a choice.  
"Good evening mrs. Sanders" he waved awkwardly when he appeared on the screen.  
"Good evening my dear... Sorry what is your name again?"  
"Virgil."  
"Virgin?" jerked Roman's mother.  
"Not anymore..." mumbled Roman.  
"What were you saying honey?" asked Roman's mother again, completely clueless.  
"I was saying that his name is Virgil. Vir-gil!" stated Roman trying to suppress the laughter.  
"Nice to meet you Virgil." smiled Roman's mum. He couldn't help but notice that she and her son had very similar lips. But Roman's were much more welcoming. "So what was the book about?" she asked curiously.  
Virgil felt that this is his moment of revange.  
"Actually it was about fighting with addiction. Roman is trying really hard to give up on this..." he leaned to the camera "...ugly habit."  
Roman's mother was too devastated to notice Roman shotting a death glare to Virgil.  
"Roman! Would you mind explaining this?" she squealed.  
"Ekhem, don't worry mum... Virgil over here was only... Joking... He has such a weird sense of humor. Haha." he laughed awkwardly. Virgil grinned to the camera and woman chuckled heavily. She was visibly confused and tried to change a subject to something more comfortable.  
"So... Roman... Let's talk about your collage life! What are you doing in your free time?" she smiled.  
"For the past few weeks he's been struggling to get into my pants and now..." started Virgil but was painfully stopped with firm punch in the ribs.  
"I emm... I'm reading... To the childern! In my free time!" exclained Roman proudly.  
"Yeah, to the deaf children..." snorted Virgil quietly.  
"Well that sounds nice." smiled Roman's mother appearently completely oblivious. 

"You know Roman I gotta go, it's late and your father is screaming. What are you going to do for the rest of the evening?"  
"Fucking..." mumbled Virgil.  
"It's late mum, I will probably go to sleep soon." loudly laughed Roman hoping that she didn't hear Virgil  
"Well how about studying have you studied anything today? You know you can't sleep all the time."  
"Ekhem, don't worry mum I was... Lying... I'm gonna study all night long." coughed Roman, suddenly finding his fingers super-interesting. Virgil tactically looked away.  
"You know you can't study all night long either... It's not all up to you baby." nodded Mrs. Sanders.  
"Prayer! I'm also gonna be in prayer!" snapped Roman on the verge (pun not intended) of tears.  
Roman's mother held her breath for a second but finally said:  
"Well that sounds good. Okay bye son I love you."  
"Bye mum I love you." replied Roman visibly more cheerful.  
"I love ya." snorted Virgil when Roman ended the call. He raised his eye-brow "You're gonna be in prayer?"  
"Well... I will most probably end up on my knees so that's not completely a lie..." he mumbled bashfully.  
Smile grew bigger on Virgil's face.  
"Oh, do tell me more about it Princy?" he whispered into Roman's burning ear, cupped his face and placed a long, hot kiss on his lips.  
Hopefully for them Roman's mother really went to different room and left her earphones plugged in because little did they know that they only turned off the camera, leaving audio all working all night long.


End file.
